


想

by JejuCat



Category: N.Flying
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JejuCat/pseuds/JejuCat
Summary: 承宰是太想男友所以自己碰自己的事，注意避雷
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	想

**Author's Note:**

> 承宰  
> 是太想男友所以自己碰自己的事，注意避雷

李承协又半途分道去工作室了。

金宰铉衣服没换，澡也没洗，恍恍惚惚，鬼使神差地跑到李承协的房间去了。他就这么很用力地把自己往床上一砸，直到恋人的气息扑面而来才察觉到：糟糕，不是我的房间。

不过，现在哥在做什么？  
金宰铉实在很擅长自我排解。反正哥的床又不是没睡过，哥的就是我的。李承协不在的时候他会有这样非常恃宠而骄的心态。  
发给李承协的上一条讯息停留在13分钟前，哥为什么不回复我？哥是不是在忙？手指轻轻点开拨号盘，他飞快地输入一串号码又摇摇头全部删除了。才13分钟呢，哥可能刚进入状态。要是哥能陪我一起回来就好了，本来还有空暇时候看见的小狗视频想给哥分享来着…金宰铉情不自禁撅了噘嘴。

外头下着雨。金宰铉慢吞吞地翻身下去，拉上了厚实的窗帘。  
下雨的时候金宰铉情不自禁想到李承协，这时候躲到他怀里应该会很舒服。哥肩膀很宽，如果搂着哥的腰、把头埋在他胸膛的话，就不会被雨打到了。  
哥的身上应该有很好闻的味道，是他惯用的身体乳的香味。但是还会带上哥自己的味道，金宰铉最喜欢的那种味道，每次偷偷把自己埋进李承协的床都会闻到的那种味道，就是现在把他紧紧围绕的、暧昧不清的味道。

他脸颊发烫。

缩在哥怀里抬头看的时候，哥的锁骨应该会很明显。再上面一点是突出的喉结，还有分明的下颚线。金宰铉喜欢从脖子亲到下巴，然后再去亲李承协的嘴唇。他心底爱死了李承协棱角倍露却不咄咄逼人的线条。

想到这里，金宰铉情不自禁地摸了摸自己的下唇。

糟糕，有点想和哥接吻了。

指尖碰过的嘴唇有点干燥，到了宿舍之后还没喝过水呢。不过如果是在和哥接吻的话，他应该会仔仔细细地舔过嘴唇，会咬着下唇轻轻地吮，有的时候会很坏心地留下牙印，有的时候会出血。嘴唇与嘴唇分开的时候都湿漉漉的，那样也不会像这样干燥了。

喉结上下滚动，金宰铉舔了舔自己的嘴唇，就像是李承协在吻他一样。

金宰铉知道李承协的小习惯。每一次接吻分开的时候，李承协总是会在他下唇的唇心上吮一下。金宰铉爱透了这个小动作，他轻轻地咬了咬下唇。  
接吻之后李承协一般总是顺着向下亲吻。吻过刀削似的下颚线，有时会舔吻金宰铉的喉结。哥很喜欢喉结…可是哥的喉结也好性感。总是被他哄得天旋地转，下一次做爱的时候我要狠狠咬一口哥的喉结。金宰铉想。  
他的手指碰了碰自己的喉结。

做爱的时候李承协会去咬他的锁骨，有时候会留下印记，害得金宰铉不得不在大夏天把衬衫扣子扣到最顶上去。他们第一次这样的时候金宰铉恨恨地暗中用手肘顶了顶李承协，其后果是被摁到狭小的更衣室重新留下了更多的吻痕。  
李承协在床笫之间是绝对的控制者和肉食动物。金宰铉咽了咽，拎起领口朝下看了一眼自己的身体，又羞耻地移开目光。

李承协也喜欢咬他的乳头。咬着那一处的软肉，舌尖只用力地去顶最敏感的一点。金宰铉受不了这个，每次都噙着眼泪吚吚呜呜地撒起娇来，说哥哥别咬，哥哥轻一点。  
金宰铉压着自己的呼吸，把薄薄的衣服下摆推上去，手指试探一样地碰了碰自己的乳尖。李承协的房间和床铺让他没办法地满脑子想着李承协，如果现在在碰他的是哥就好了。该死，这明明是自己的身体。  
其实金宰铉觉得，舌头真是人体最神幻的构造了。李承协在吻他乳头的时候会去舔，然后很用力地吮吸。金宰铉的腰总是忍不住地抬起来，太刺激了、太舒服了，哥，不要吸。  
如果是用手指的话，也显得野蛮。李承协会用手指捏他的乳头，有时候是往外拉扯，有的时候是朝里摁压。胸前原本应该柔软的地方慢慢变得硬挺起来，喉咙里断断续续的呜咽声会逼得李承协回过来吻他。每一次金宰铉这样撒娇的时候李承协都会很入套地去吻他，现在这成了金宰铉的索吻技巧。

他想着李承协平时在做爱的时候是怎样的，指腹蹭过平白无故已经稍显挺立的乳尖，怎么回事…金宰铉万分的耻，却不知不觉已经陷进了欲望的怪圈。哥在就好了，哥在就好了…好想和哥做爱。他闭上眼睛，慢慢地开始使上力气揉捏起来。如果是哥、如果是哥的话…  
以往金宰铉从来没有过自慰的经历，第一次床事就是李承协教他的，他是个很好的学生。  
稍有些粗糙的皮肤蹭过脆弱的乳尖，他几乎身体颤栗。哥…哥。他像刚才那样舔自己的嘴唇，就像是李承协在吻他，李承协在用力地玩弄他的乳头，李承协在取悦他、和他做爱。

空闲的手朝下走，解开腰带、拉开拉链。

李承协的气息把他彻底淹没了。  
他突然想到上一次李承协帮他舔的样子。手用力地分开他的双腿，他只要一低头就能看见自己的性器在李承协漂亮的嘴唇间进进出出。口腔里温热湿润的触感妙不可言，李承协的舌尖也故意挑拨似的在铃口上轻轻舔来舔去。那一次金宰铉的兴奋来得尤其快，很快就在李承协嘴里缴械投降。白色的精液从唇角流下来，喉结上下滚动，咽下去。哥真的好适合这样色情的样子。结果没有需要太久就重新硬了起来，被李承协翻过来覆过去狠狠干了一个下午。

金宰铉的手指小心地覆上自己的性器，才发现它早就因为自己乱七八糟的想法而抬起头来了。

李承协就算是在操他的时候也体贴到了极点，也会去碰他。哥就算是用手也好会，不过也会做出不准他先射的事。每到那样的时候他就会一边擦眼泪一边骂，说：哥好坏，哥好讨厌，哥，我爱你。  
手上的动作越来越快。手指笼成的圆孔擦过柱身，快感在想象中罩上了李承协的影子来。金宰铉的呼吸越来越急，他松开那只在自己胸口造了半天孽的手，颤颤地摸到手机。

都已经47分钟了，刚才还是13分钟的。

好想哥，真的好想。想哥做爱时脖颈的汗水，想哥恶狠狠咬出的荤话。

他本能一样地把李承协的号码输了进去。

李承协做爱的时候真的话好多，甚至是在插进去之前也要问：可以进去了吗？如果金宰铉不红着脸答应一句可以了，李承协竟然也能忍着，真不知道是温柔还是故意在调戏他。  
李承协还喜欢说很多乱七八糟的昵称，那些只有他们咬耳朵和做爱时会用到的。宝宝，亲爱的，小狗。小狗，喜欢吗？舒服吗？要不要喊哥一声主人啊？宝贝，浑身泛红哭的样子真的性感到了极点，太漂亮了，宝贝。

金宰铉咬着嘴唇，认真的上下套弄自己的性器。哥、哥…他忍不住把那个人的名字喊出来。哥，承协哥…呼唤之间夹杂着呜咽，断断续续的哭腔，哥说过喜欢看他哭。

“…你在碰自己吗，宰铉？”

手机里突然传出来的声音，李承协直白的提问让金宰铉一瞬间呼吸停滞。  
是不是不小心碰到了，居然真的把号码拨出去了？那哥岂不是听见我刚刚…席卷而来的羞耻心，一时间背德的兴奋感，让金宰铉几乎更加兴奋。  
是，没错，你的宰铉尼，你的小恋人，现在在你的床上，一边想着和你做爱的情景一边自慰。金宰铉好想这样喊出去，强烈的羞耻心又让他一时除了呜咽什么声音都发不出来。

“嗯…”金宰铉眯起眼睛，模糊的水雾让他的意识也有点朦胧，“在…在想哥。”

“在一边想哥一边自慰吗？”

哥总喜欢明知故问，说出来多害羞啊…  
金宰铉在心里嘟嘟囔囔，手上的动作却没停过。他答得弯弯曲曲，只说是：“因为哥不在…”  
他的动作越来越快，越来越用力。原来自慰的时候是这样的感觉…他把手机夹在耳朵和肩膀之间，通话音量被他开到最大，李承协的声音就像是在他耳边一样。

“…你现在在做什么？”

金宰铉听到电话里李承协的声音也变得隐忍而压抑，本来就富于磁性的声音被电流渲染得更加低沉，就像一块磁铁，把金宰铉的心脏狠狠地吸上去。  
每当金宰铉被李承协性器大开大合抽弄的动作搞得头脑发晕的时候，李承协总喜欢捏着他被汗水打得黏糊糊的脸颊，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵说话。太紧了，放松一点。舒服吗？叫出来，叫哥的名字。你想要哥吻你哪里？  
这时候金宰铉总是分不开心思来回答李承协的问题，总是弯弯曲曲的他也只有在这个时候才能够做到把心里的想法脱口而出。哥、承协哥…亲亲我的嘴唇…  
但更多时候他连大脑带声带都是一片浆糊的状态，只能断断续续地说，哥，太快了，我受不了了。

“我、我在…”

金宰铉的眼睛里有眼泪，可能是因为太舒服，也可能是因为太想李承协。他话语里都带上哭腔，一边止不住地喘气，一边却舍不得稍加歇息。

“…我在自己弄，用手…然后、刚才舔过嘴唇，也玩过胸、胸口的地方…呜。哥、哥你快…回来吧…”

金宰铉觉得自己越来越不像话了，光是听着李承协的声音、想着他以往做爱的样子就能这么兴奋。只是实在害羞得要死，下定决心自己一定不能碰后面。他用指腹蹭铃口，透明的前液把手指弄得一塌糊涂。  
如果现在哥破门而入看见他这样狼狈的样子，明天就不得不找个理由搪塞过勋和会胜为什么一整天都捂着腰了。

他想现在哥听见他的声音，也能想到他做爱的样子吗？就像他想到李承协在床上的样子。他在李承协的工作室做过爱，那时候比较麻烦。他一开始坐在李承协的身上上下动，这个体位总是可以把性器送到很深的地方，把他身体里隐藏的部位都探索得一干二净。他抱着李承协的脖颈，压着声音呜咽。接下来的事情就是被摁在桌子上，腿被狠狠地分开来，最后精液弄得到处都是。  
他因为这件事感到非常抱歉，下定决心以后不能再在哥的工作室做爱了。结果后来还是被李承协哄得晕乎，桌子也难逃厄运。

电话里李承协在说什么他已经听不明朗，只“嗯、嗯”地含糊应答，却贪恋这熟悉的声音给他带来的兴奋。

金宰铉感觉身体怎么摆都不自在，只把自己狠埋进床里，在李承协的气息中绷紧了下颚和双腿。  
有一次也是在李承协的床上，李承协似乎是下定了心的要坏心地欺负一下他，手指送进去之后就找到早就熟悉的前列腺的位置，然后用足了力气向下摁压。电流一样酥麻的快感差点把金宰铉当场击晕。李承协的手指在他身体里碾压、旋转，然后手指分开，撑开咬紧了的后穴。  
金宰铉那一次哭得很快，两条腿无处安放，只顾着一边抹眼泪一边让李承协慢点。后者当然没有听。金宰铉没想到只是手指也可以有这样的感觉，还是说只是因为是李承协所以他才这么兴奋起来？  
直到后来他实在没办法忍住这洪水一样冲刷过来的快感，呜咽着射出来，精液沾得小腹上全是。李承协才慢慢把手指抽出来，金宰铉看见李承协指缝透明的、黏糊糊的银丝，结果他还故意凑过去说：被哥用手指操射，这是第一次吧？

金宰铉闭上眼睛，喘气声越来越厉害。李承协好像在电话里还说了什么，不过金宰铉没有听清楚。他停不下手上的动作，他脑子里全都是李承协的性器、李承协的手、李承协的嘴唇、李承协、李承协、李承协。他哽咽着，断断续续地喊着：哥、哥…然后另一只手抓紧了已经乱七八糟的床单，咬着嘴唇射出来。  
就像那次一样，精液把他漂亮的小腹沾得乱七八糟。

他在朦胧中想到，那一次…后来李承协俯身下去舔他小腹上的精液，一边舔一边故意抬眼去看他。金宰铉那一瞬又兴奋又慌乱，他说哥，好脏，不要舔。  
李承协慢慢地在他小腹上舔吻，偶或轻轻地吮一下，直到把他身上沾着的精液全都吞吃进去，好像小猫在舔碗里的牛奶。他能看见精液怎么被李承协的舌尖卷进去，还有李承协的喉结，他跟着李承协的动作吞咽着。  
再想下去，就要像上次一样再硬起来了。

通讯还没有挂断。他听见李承协的声音，伴随着像是关门之类的碰撞声：“宰铉，哥现在回来…”

才不要你回来…金宰铉把手机反扣，脸深深地埋进李承协的枕头里，贪婪地嗅李承协的味道。只是他没有挂断，也不说话了。


End file.
